Couple of Red's Color
by Lunacii
Summary: What if Hancock saw Akau's fist going towards uffy and went to take the hit instead? She was faster than Ace and took the hit while smiling with love towards Luffy, her proud declaration for all to hear, "I love you, Luffy!"


**Couple of Red's Color**

**Luffy x Hancock**

**A/N: Hey guys! I really wanted to do a LuffyxHancock -ish story since I totally support this pairing! FTW! If you don't like, don't read or review! Simple as that!**

Summary: What if Hancock saw Akau's fist going towards uffy and went to take the hit instead? She was faster than Ace and took the hit while smiling with love towards Luffy, her proud declaration for all to hear, "I love you, Luffy!"

* * *

It was by chance when Hancock had turned to quickly check on Luffy's escape with his brother did she her beloved's position. The Supreme Admiral, 'Red Dog' Akainu towered over her fallen Luffy, a molten fist aimed at the tiring to-be-pirate-king. Blue eyes saw the man who this war was all over, Ace - her beloved's brother came dashing madly forward to intercept the fist and surely die instead.

It was then when light clicked. Hancock, the Kuja Empress, could not allow such a thing to happen! Ace would die and leave her beloved forever scarred with his brother's death. Hancock was not about to let that happen! She was not about to let her beloved's efforts all be in vain!

She dashed forward, kicking a Kizaru aside who came to stop her (shocking the pirates and marines who saw), leaped with speed knocking Ace to the ground witch a shove of her hand down on his head to stop him, and threw herself in front of Akainu's fist. Her arms were thrown out, her front facing Luffy's wide eyes, her back taking the fit.

It was searing pain as the molten fist burnt through her purple dress, through her beautiful skin, through her brand as a once slave, through her chest and the fist finally proding from her chest, burning her still passionate heart for Luffy.

There were cries or shock, outrage, surprise and . . .

"HANCOCK!"

The now mortally wounded woman opened her eyes slowly and saw her beloved looking up at her with horror and shock, tears brimming from his eyes in disbelief. "HANCOCK!" He screamed again.

Boa's heart still banged with love at her beloved calling her name. The mighty empress smiled at him, declaring, "I love you, Luffy!" She fell forward as Akainu retreated his fist slowly. Then she heard something, as though someone large (no doubt Akainu) had been clogged. Jimbe had came to the rescue followed by that big-headed man.

She felt arms catch her, and Hancock knew who had catched her. "Luffy. . ." She murmured, smiling in her love'd hold, despite death coming so quickly.

"Why?" She heard Luffy sob. Her heart gave hurtful pangs at hearing her beloved's cry.

Hancock smiled, unaware that many of the Whitebeard pirates had came. Ace was knelt by, eyes wide in disbelief. Whitebeard himself along with the man Marco where there as well checking on Luffy's and also Ace's savior. Luffy cared no mind to the fact people were gathering. He was more focused on the fact his newest friend was now dying in his arms, all because he was too weak to protect himself.

The black-haired woman wrapped an arm around Luffy's trembling body, despite her own that was trembling just as violently, and placed a still cool hand on the back of Strawhat's neck firmly, pressing on it in reassurance. "Because. . . I could not allow you to get hurt. If your brother took that hit. . . you would be hurt. I can't allow myself for that to happen. If you were to die-" she coughed up blood,"- I would regret not being able to do anything for you, Luffy! As a your friend. . . as your admirer. . . I can not allow that to happen!"

She coughed up more blood, unhearing the battle still raging around them. Luffy's arms tightened around her. She could feel his cool tears flowing from his face and onto her back. Hancock still smiled, tears now falling from her eyes. Her lips trembled as she said her appreciation. "Thank you. . . for understanding me and forgiving me! Thank you so much for everything!" Hancock smiled as the darkness came, feeling warm from not the manga killing her, but from the loving warmth of her Luffy's hug.

"HANCOCK!"

_'Thank you. . . so much, Pirate King!'_

* * *

**_And for you lovely people who can't stand Character Deaths, like myself. . . read on forward. If you don't mind and would prefer this ending, stop here. If you're like me. . . continue on reading._**

* * *

Hancock felt sore, oh so sore. Was death sore? Opening her eyes, she was greeted with bright light. Blue eyes blinked repeatly as her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Am I being punished with bright light?" Hancock muttered, staring blankly at the light.

"HANCOCK!"

Eyes widened as she turned to the side and saw a crying Luffy. "L-Luffy?"

Luffy's brown eyes watered and her grasped her hand. He was bandaged all over. "Hancock! Thank goodness! You're alive!"

"Is this heaven?" Boa wondered, feeling her heart bang repeatly in love. If this was her death, she did not mind it too much. She was with her beloved's face.

The teen smiled brightly, holding back sobs. "No! You're alive! Law fixed you up! He saved us! And-and-" Luffy began crying. "Thank goodness you're alive! I-I thought you were dead when you passed out! We thought you were dead, Hancock!"

Doki.

"You. . . were worried about me?" Boa asked, blushing brightly.

"Yes! And sorry to saw you're not a War Lord anymore," Luffy said randomly, scratching his cheek shyly, still holding her hand all the while. "Sorry I made you lose that."

Boa smiled. "It's just a title. No matter what they say, they will always forgive me! For I am beautiful!" Still as prideful as ever. . . wait. . . did she lose her looks? Boa sat up with alarm, but Luffy seemed to notice what she was all fretting about for he brought out a mirror and grinned.

But Hancock simply tossed the mirror aside and glomped Luffy, smothering him with her surprisingly still intact breasts, ignoring the pain. "Luffy! You knew what I was looking for without me doing much! We are surely a match! Wait!" Hancock said, eyes wide and holding Luffy by the cheeks at arms length as he stared at her quizzenly, "Is this. . . a wedding proposal?"

"NO!" Luffy shouted through his puffed cheeks, "I'm not getting married!"

"Luffy!" Hancock squealed, hugging him all over again. "I will get better for you surely, my love!"

Through the door way, Ace watched with Law and Marco as Luffy tried to escape a just awoken Empress's hug. Ace looked at the other two with anime tears running down his face.

"What's wrong with you, yoi?" Marco asked in surprise to the also bandaged survivor, though. . . he wasn't as badly bandaged as the two mummy ones over there.

"Luffy's growing up!" Ace sobbed, crying into his arm. Marco rolled his eyes and walked off to tell Whitebeard the news of Boa's awakening while Law smirked at the crying older D.

"Mugiwara-ya's brother sure is as weird," Law commeneted, ignoring the teary glare given to him by the other man. Law looked back at the other two and smirked some more. They sure did look like a very, VERY matching comical couple. He wonder what more important roles those two will play in the future.

* * *

**Woop, short! Might be making chapters to this! I'm most likely gonna have Hancock join the mugiwara pirates and her island will be protected by Whitebeard so. . . Yeah. We're good.**

**So for now, this will be on COMPLETED. If I do update this with chapters, you'll know.**

**I might make some alternation or something, IDK. XD **


End file.
